Grenade
by Leigh59
Summary: Overhearing a conversation in the coffee nook Penelope joins in, in doing so she teaches some of the men a new meaning to a word. Opening their eyes to seeing things from a different perspective. Pushing one of them to act on his true feelings.


_I was at another board reading about women carping about being not pretty by today's standards. And being used by men who think the are a lost cause. They were talking about this, how men always say __**take one for the team**__, when they have to get a date for a friend. It fed my muse._

She didn't have anything pressing so she took her time. She was leaving early for once, not a lot early just a half an hour. Her work was done all her reports were completed. The best part all of the teams were either home or on their way.

Walking into the small break area she smiles and greets both Reid and Anderson. She goes about putting her empty water bottle in the recycle bin.

Over hearing the conversation between Reid and Anderson she has to close her eyes and sigh softly.

"Please Spencer. She's a nice girl, smart, and outgoing, you'll like her."

"You've told me that twice. I still don't know why you've asked me."

"You said you we're free tonight. I thought you might like to met someone new."

"Okay, but what do you get out of it?" Reid challenges.

"I get to go out with my girlfriend, she said that if I couldn't get a date for her cousin then we couldn't go out tonight. Come on be a pal."

Unable to resist any longer Penelope enters into the conversation.

"I've always hated that expression, be a pal. There are others, let's see… take one for the team."

"I'll owe you one." Hotch adds as he turns away from the coffee machine.

"That one too. Why can't you men just be honest with each other. What did you just say? She's a nice girl, smart, outgoing, I bet you were saving friendly and sweet for the last pitch were you?" she asks looking at Anderson.

Anderson looks guilty and swallows dryly as he averts scowl that Penelope is giving him.

"I've always hated those expressions too, Penelope." Hotch says as he reaches for the creamer.

"Just try the truth next time. He wants to get laid Spencer and he can't unless he finds a date for his girlfriend's cousin. Right? What is it they call it, falling on the grenade?"

When Anderson nods his head slowly. Penelope huffs then snorts.

"And you Dr. Reid should know better, the boy genius that you are, you don't treat people like that, it's a horrible thing to do to anyone, especially to a woman who does not fit into what today's society thinks what beauty is. Please don't take people at face value, get to know them first. She might surprise you, she might turn into a life long friend or be that special someone. Just remember Dr. Reid beauty fades, people get old. What's the old adage never judge a book by it's cover. You should know that one better than most, Mr. Three Doctorets before thirty and how many other degrees?"

She turns to go, shaking her head in disgust at the three men.

"Garcia, I'm sorry. You're right of course. But how do you know, I mean about grenades and all. Did you have to find a date for a friend?"

"And that is one of the many reasons I love you Dr. Reid. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do. I'll see you on Monday." She looks at her boss. "I'll be home if you need me," She adds as she looks at Hotch. "Good night sir." She tells him as she continues out of the small coffee area.

"Penelope? How did, why do you…?" Reid calls out after her.

Turning back she takes deep breath. "Spencer I thought you would have figured it out with that big brain of yours. I was the grenade, I always have been." she says softly then turns and leaves without another word.

The three men are speechless as they watch her walk out of the unit. Each lost in their own thoughts. Rossi sees the three of them standing there he says a quick hello and bee lines it to the coffee maker.

"Do you know what's wrong with Garcia? I just passed her and she was mumbling something about men being gutless cowards." He asks filling his coffee cup when he doesn't get an answer he looks back at them. "You all look guilty, what did you do?"

"We learned that we are gutless cowards." Anderson admits.

"What?" A confused Rossi asks.

Before they have a chance to explain Morgan joins them. "Do you know where Penelope went, I wanted to thank her and invite her to join Savannah and me for dinner."

'She left, she said she has plans for tonight." Hotch informs him.

Morgan looks at his friends he can sense that something is off. "Is she sick? She never leaves early."

"No she is not ill at all. She finished all of her work and she asked if she could leave half an hour early." Hotch tells him.

"Actually Garcia just taught us a lesson, made us see things differently that's all. Anderson I would be honored to meet your girlfriend's cousin. Just tell me when and where." Reid tells him.

"Well?" Morgan asks after he knocks on the open door before he goes into Hotch's office. As he gets closer he can see that both men are sitting, sipping cups of cold bitter coffee.

It takes a few minutes for Hotch to tell both men what had happened. Morgan's reaction is not what the older profilers were expecting at all. He just shrugs his shoulders.

"Did you know?" Rossi asks.

"Yes, I knew, she told me. I'd love to get my hands on the bastard that did that to her."

"I think you would have to get in line behind Hotch and me." Rossi tells him through a feral smile.

" I'll see you on Monday have a good weekend." Morgan tells them leaving the office as quietly as he entered it.

Neither man says anything for five minutes as they are both lost in thought.

"I'll see on you on Monday Aaron have a good weekend, give my love to Jack."

"Thanks I will, Jack is staying with his grandparents for the long weekend, they are going to the zoo and a carnival. So if you want to go out tomorrow just call, a nice meal with adult conversation would be nice."

Walking to his car not long after, he is surprised to see Morgan waiting by his car.

"Morgan is there something wrong? Did you need a lift of something?" Hotch asks with a feeling of dread.

" No nothing is wrong. Look you can tell me I'm out of line here but I think you ought to know."

"Ought to know what exactly?" Hotch asks with firmness resonating in his voice,

"You should know that I've seen her stealing glances as she walks through the bullpen, at the briefings and the times that we share meals together. She's good at hiding her feelings must be from all the plays she is in, she plays the part of the consummate professional when ever she is alone with you. I've also seen you do the same only you do it scowling, the funny thing is that your scowl doesn't reach your eyes. I'll bet you a hundred dollars that if you took her pulse or even took the chance and brought her into your arms and kissed her. Well she might just surprise you." Morgan stands and starts to step away only to turn slightly and smile dangerously at hid boss and friend. " Hotch , if you hurt her. Well, Rossi does own a lot of land." Morgan reminds him leaving the veiled threat hanging in the air. Hotch knows just how much Penelope means to him, a dear friend that he loves and will protect at all costs. Hotch says nothing in return he just inclines his head a fraction of an inch.

Hotch lifts his hand pausing just for minute before he knocks on Penelope's door.

He doesn't have to wait long hearing footsteps inside her apartment. When he hears her asking who is it thought the locked door, he has to smile if only for a second. She really need a peephole in her door.

"It's Aaron, Penelope."

She opens the door, then steps aside giving him room to enter. He takes in her appearance she has changed her clothes, a pale green tee shirt and a jean skirt. She is shorter standing there it is then that he notices that she is shoeless. He watches as she locks the door all three deadbolt locks. He waits for her to turn around so he can see her face.

"Is there something wrong? Do I have to come back in?"

Now or never he thinks to himself, he goes to her and takes her into his arms kisses her deeply, not giving her a chance to talk. He takes control, a demanding kiss, a kiss he hopes she does not misinterpret.

He pulls back just enough to see that her pupils are dilated, she is breathing heavily, he can feel the pulse on her neck speeding up. Damn Morgan was right.

"Wow." She says with a hitch in her voice. It's her eyes that are really talking to him, love, in a word he sees love in them. Love for him.

And that is all he needs know, she loves him as much as he loves her.

He vows to himself that she will never feel like a grenade again in her life.


End file.
